1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to hammocks and more particularly to a hammock with unique quadrecline geometry.
2. Background of the Related Art
Prior art hammocks are difficult or uncomfortable to lie in because they do not support the body properly and naturally. The bed surface of the hammock, because it is suspended between two poles or tress, takes the shape of an inverted arch, like a banana, that provides no lumbar support, leads to crowding, and also hyper extends the knees. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved hammock that is comfortable and properly supports a person resting therein.